videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Raging Blast
Super Smash Bros. Raging Blast is a game for the Wii and Xbox 360 only. You can go up to 4 players and everyone from the most popular tv shows, movies, anime, books and of course video games. NPC's *Uka Uka *Aku Aku *Bulma *Oolong *Puar *Mr. Baldwin *Mary Jane Wastson *Stu Pickles *DiDi Pickles Players Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Pauline *Yoshi *Toad *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Bowser *Baby Yoshi Legend Of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Skull Kid SpiderMan Universe *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *The Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Venom *Shocker *Black Cat *Nick Fury *Iron Man *Human Torch *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Cpatain America *Electro *Doctor Doom *Loki Dragon Ball Z universe *Goku *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan *Krillin *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Kid Goku *ChiChi *Videl *Goten *Teen Goten *Future Trunks *Gotenks *Kid Trunks *Android 17 *Android 18 *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Piccolo Sonic Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy *Cream *Rouge *Eggman *Super Sonic *Super Shadow *Omegea *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Sally Acorn Metroid Universe *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Master Shifu *Tigress *Monkey *Mantis *Viper *Crane Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Fiona Ogre *Puss In Boots *Gingy *Wolf *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Roxas *Axel *Xion *Larxene *Marluxia *Saix *Xigbar *Riku *Kairi *Tidus *Wakka *Selphie Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Bullseye *Aliens *Hamm *Rex *Slinky *Lotso *Big Baby *Ken *Barbie *Zurg *Booster *Sid Calvin and Hobbes Universe *Calvin/Stuffed Tiger Hobbes *Imaginary Hobbes *Susie Derkins *Moe the Bully *SpaceMan Spiff *Gusto *Dinosour Calvin Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal Peanuts Universe *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Linus *Lucy *WoodStock *Franklin *Pig Pen *Pepermint Patty Mii Universe *Female Mii *Male Mii Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Charizard *Lucario *Mewtwo *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar *Victini *Darkrai *Giratina *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Arceus Transformers Animated Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Megatron *Starscream *Scrapper *Prowl *Rachet Fish Hooks Universe *Milo *Oscar *Bea *Joctopus *Clamantha *Koi *Milo's Ninja *Albert Glass *Cat Celeberity Universe *Selena Gomez *Micheal Jackson *Justin Timberlake *Butch Harman *Ariana Grande Simpsons Universe *Homer *Marge/Maggie *Bart *Lisa *Moe *Crusty the Clown *Apu *Mr. burns and Smithers Futurama Universe *Fry *Leela *Bender *Amy *Zoidberg *Amy Wong *Hermes *Proffesor Farnsworth *Nibbler *Zapp Brannigan *Kiff *Scruffy *Mom (With Walt, Larry, and Igner) Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Lois Putershmit *Brain Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Glen Quagmire *Joe Swason *Cleevland Brown King of the Hill Universe *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Dale *Bill *Jeff Tom and Jerry Universe *Tom the Cat *Jerry the Mouse *Spike the Dog *Tike the Puppy Mickey Mouse Universe *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Miney *Daisy *Clarebell *Pete *Pluto Monster Vs Aliens Universe *Ginormica *B.O.B *Dr.Cockroach *Link *Derek *Aliens Total Drama Island Universe *Heather *Duncan *Owen *Izzy *Beth *Gwen *Jeff *DJ Spongebob Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Sandy *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Larry *Kevien *Anchovie Diary of A wimpykid Universe *Greg *Rowley *Rodrick *Susan *Frank *Fregley *Patty *Holly Madagascar Universe *Alex *Marty *Melmon *Gloria *Zuba Suite Life On Deck Universe *Zack *Cody *Bailey *London *Maddie Fitzpatrick *Mr. Mosbey *Woody *Marcus Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung *Shnitzel *Truffles *Panini Muppets Universe *Kermit the Frog *Ms.Piggy *Fozzy Bear *Animal *Gonzo *Elmo *Cookie Monster *Big Beard Phineas and Ferb Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Baljeet *Buford *Isebella *Candace *Perry *Dofensmirtz *Linda *Lawrence Ice Age Universe *Manny *Ellie *Peaches *Diego *Sid *Crash/Eddy *Buck *Scrat Regular Show Universe *Mordeicai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Benson *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost Despicable Me Universe *Kru *Vector *Margo *Anges *Edith Yogi Bear Universe *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Ranger Smith Garfield Universe *Garfield *Jon *Oddie *Nermal *Arlene *Liz iCarly Universe *Carly *Sam *Freddie *Spencer *Gibby *Nevel *Mandy High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Martha Cox *Zeke Baylor *Jason Cross *Tiara Gold *Donnie Dion *Jimmie Zara Bosses *Goomboss (Super Mario 64 DS) *Dragon Fish (Fish Hooks) *Lard Lad (The Simpsons Game) *Dragon (Shrek) *Ganon (Lengends of Zelda Twilight Princess) *Bowser-Like Monster (Chowder) *the Plant Alien (Ben 10) *Norm (Phineas and Ferb) *Lrrr (Futurama) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) *Robo-Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants Battle for Bikini Bottom) *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The Hammer (Most Powerful Boss in the Game) (Regular Show) *Giga Bowser (Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Giga Tabuu (Final Boss in the Game) (Super Smash Bros. Raging Blast) Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games